Changes
by QweenCartoon242
Summary: Enid and Elodie become more than friends.Rad and Shannon? My first fanfic rate for more chapters.


OK KO LETS BE HEROS FANFICTION BY: ISSA_FANGIRL242

WARNING: CONTAINS M RATED CONTENT

**Chapter 1**

**Last night...**

**Around 6:00 **

Enid wakes up with a strange feeling in her stomach

Today was finals

She could finally visit Lakewood and her friends

She looks over at Elodie's sleeping figure

Her face turns red and she realizes she is blushing

She turns away and covers her face with her blanket

Elodie was so cute asleep

She watches her stir in her sleep then get up and look at her

Elodie: "Is everything OK Enid?"

Enid moves uncomfortably

Enid: "Actually, there's something I need to tell you"

Elodie gets up and joins Enid in her bed

Elodie: "I have to tell you something too"

Enid: "you first"

Elodie lets out a sigh

Elodie: "I don't know how to tell you this but I like you" *thinking* Guess I told her

Elodie watches Enid's expression

Elodie: "I know you may not feel the same way but_"

Elodie is interrupted by Enid kissing her

Elodie's whole body freezes and the kiss warms her inside

Heat surrounds Enid's face as she releases Elodie's lips

The two sit there blushing speechless

Elodie: "Why'd you stop?"

Enid smiles

Enid: "I didn't know if you liked it or_"

Elodie puts a finger to her lips

Elodie: "I Loved it."

Enid blushes again as a dirty thought crossed her mind

Enid: "Are you coming to Lakewood with me?"

Elodie smiles.

Elodie: "No I'm going to stay here by myself alone"

Enid laughs

Enid: "OK then that's a yes"

Elodie giggles and hugs Enid

Elodie: "l love you Enid"

Enid: "I love you Elodie"

3 HOURS LATER

Enid looks up at the clock

Then nervously at Elodie

She couldn't do it

The test before her seemed to scream "you're gonna fail"

She picks up her pencil with a shaky hand and starts writing

As she fills out her questions, she steals a glance at Elodie

Blush creeps over her face

She shakes her naughty thoughts away

*thinking* "stop thinking about her. Think about this test"

Enid looks at the clock again

Only five minutes passed

She looks at Professor Sunshine

WHY WERE EXAMS SO LONG

ONE LONG EXAM LATER….

Enid watches as Sunshine comes over to collect the tests

Finally no more pop quizzes no more crazy competitions

She hated when Foxtail made her and Elodie compete with each other

After they are dismissed, Enid goes to Elodie

Enid: "Ready to go?"

Elodie: "Yeah sure"

Suddenly Enid remembers something

Enid: "we can't tell ANYONE that were together"

Elodie looks at her in disbelief

Elodie: "what why?"

Enid: "I meant here not in Lakewood. I really don't give a shit about what they think in Lakewood"

Elodie: "OH so I can tell your Lakewood friends but not your point prep friends?"

Enid: "yeah exactly"

Elodie sighs and the two head to the shuttle

Chapter 2

When they arrive at Lakewood Enid flies off the bus

Elodie: "slow down the plaza won't run away"

Enid laughs

Enid: "yes it will let's go"

The two arrive at the plaza 5 minutes later

As if on cue, a Boxmore robot attack starts (XD)

It's Raymond of all people *ahem* robots

Raymond: I am not here to fight; I am here for my sister

Enid rolls her eyes

Why would Shannon_

Enid: *thinking* "please they don't be back together please they don't be back together"

Shannon comes out of the bodega

Shannon: "UGH WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME!"

Enid stifled her laughter. Beside her Elodie was confused

Elodie: *whispering* "Do we do something or do we watch?"

As the two robots began to argue, Enid walks to the bodega

Enid: "I wouldn't worry about it if the others aren't"

She walks faster pulling Elodie behind here

Elodie: "Why would they fight each other? Aren't they supposed to be working together?"

Enid: "It's a long story, let rad explain it."

Enid opens the bodega door and instantly is toppled over by K.O

K.O: "ENID!"

Enid hugs him tightly

Enid: "I missed you K.O"

K.O: "I missed you too. We kept your seat warm"

He points to Rad sitting at her spot

She walks over to him and pushes him off

Elodie giggles

Apparently, nobody noticed her

Rad: "What! No hug?"

Enid rolls her eyes and sits at her spot

K.O: "Oh hey Elodie"

Elodie is instantly bombarded with Fans

They fly through the doors and from the isles

Enid: "If you're not buying something get out"

She only was there for five minutes and it was like she was there for months

The customers ignored this comment and continued to beg Elodie for autographs

Rad: "Guess you lost your pow_"

He is interrupted by Enid's fist across his face

Enid: "shut up"

Mr. Gar comes out of his office

Mr. Gar: "What's all the commotion guys?

He catches sight of Enid

Mr. Gar: "Welcome back Enid, GET RID OF THIS CROWD AND WHERE IS MY OTHER EMPLOYEE!"

Rad points outside

Mr. Gar: "SHANNON!"

Enid just sat there admiring Elodie

K.O was busy mopping the dirt marks off the floor

Rad was nowhere to be found now

Mr. Gar goes outside

Mr. Gar: "She's not out here"

Enid knew exactly where they were

Mr. Gar: "Enid go find them"

Enid internally screams

She did NOT want to be the one to see them she gaggs as that thought crosses her mind

Enid "OK"

Enid walks to the storage room, turns around, and opens the door

As suspected, they were there

Enid: "Found em"

The crowd turns to look at Rad and Shannon.

In the room

AND NAKED

(K.O squeezes the mop water in his eyes)*delete l8r*

Mr. Gar: "YOU TWO THIS IS THE THIRD TIME_"*to Enid* "cover KO's ears"

Enid covers his ears and he starts yelling at them using some very colorful words

When he finishes Enid releases KO's ears

K.O: I still heard it

Enid giggles

Enid: "I know"

The crowd was gone

Nobody would want to anger him more

Elodie goes to the counter

K.O digs in his pocket and pulls out a small wrapped gift

K.O: "This is for you Elodie"

Enid: "How did you know she was coming too?"

K.O: "Just a hunch"

Elodie takes the gift and opens it

K.O snatches it back

K.O: "you can't open it here. Open it when you get back to point prep"

Elodie: "oh I see"

K.O gives it back and elodie puts it in her pocket

Rad comes out of Mr. Gar's office followed by Shannon

They don't look mad

In fact there smiling

Enid: "Why are you two laughing?"

They stop

Shannon: "Were off the hook"

Rad: "Yeah"

Enid rolls her eyes

Enid: "That doesn't explain what's so funny"

Shannon titters

Rad: "Nothing, you won't get it"

He uses his levitation to spin Shannon around then sets her down

Enid feels herself getting sick

Enid: "can you guys do that somewhere else it's disgusting"

Rad laughs harder

Rad: "Nope we can't leave here until the day is over"

Enid realizes something

Enid: *thinking* "Why is she not trying to kill Rad or me or destroy us?"

Enid: "Not trying to be mean or anything, but that is how can I put it nicely?"

She searches for the right words to use

Enid: "WHY"

Rad: "why what?"

Enid: "WHY EVERYTHING!

Rad: "I don't get it."

Enid: "Nevermind"

Rad gasps

Rad: "ARE YOU JEALOUS?"

Enid: "no"

Rad: "Then why are you so_"

Enid throws a can at him and knocks it him in the face

Enid: "Does that answer your question?"

Rad: "Yes it does?"

Enid sighs and goes closes her eyes


End file.
